narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenma Suda
Zenma Suda (須田善魔, Suda Zenma) is the current Clan Leader of the Suda Clan in the Land of Tea, as well as the leader of the well known Kishusan. His name is as famously known throughout various lands as he's traveled to many places. Background After he graduated from Kemuri's Ninja Academy, Zenma was teamed with Jikki Yunomi and Nensho Mibari. The three went through many sensei's, all who willingly relinquished teachership over them or timely died in the line of duty. The team never did find a permanent sensei, but Zenma took over this role for the team early on, partially why Jikki and Nensho never obeyed anyone else besides Zenma. During the Second Shinobi World War, Team Kemuri was hired by Amegakure to help the village fend off opposing countries, most notably Konoha. Their prowess quickly became recognized by many in the war, and many Konoha shinobi feared to face the trio in battle as it was sure death. Because of the way they fought, the team was dubbed The Three Horsemen (騎手三, kishusan) in contrast to The Sannin. Due to his clan's unique kekkei tōta they were sought after in the wars, and Zenma, like many others in his clan, was approached by Hanzō after he graduated the academy, who had wished to hire him. Having been placed into a squad that he had bonded with already, he craftily told the man to triple the money, hire the entire team, and promised never to lose. Together, the three would become well known in the Second Shinobi World war, and although Amegakure would lose the war, Zenma and his team would secure their promised continuous victories. At one point, Sakumo Hatake would fail a vital mission for Konoha during the war. Opting to abandon the mission and save his teammate's lives as they faced off against the Kishusan, Sakumo remained. Despite being able to save some shinobi, his decision to stay impacted the war unfavorably for Konoha, and the village suffered great losses. Eventually, he committed suicide. Personality Zenma has sharp communication skills and intellect. In the same light, the man also has strict patience, perseverance, and discipline. A natural leader and with a crafty perception, it wasn't a surprise for the male to be appointed as the next Head of Clan. Before he was appointed as the Head, he was known throughout the Suda Clan and by mutuals for his ability to overcome obstacles and great perseverance. Appearance Zenma has short and messy black hair with menacing gold eyes. The man always has a tired look to his eyes and soul, and with old battle wounds covering his body, he's always looked older than he always has. He also has a prominent scar on his face, stretching from his nose to his lower cheek, presumably gained through one of the Shinobi wars. The male also has sharp and pointed teeth. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Stats Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Zenma's hobby is gambling and betting. ** Zenma wished to fight Jiraiya. ** His favorite food is unagi and other smoked fishes, while his least favorites are tempura. ** Zenma completed ** Zenma's favorite phrase is "One's act, one's profit" (自業自得, Jigōjitoku) Quotes *(To Hanzo the Salamander) People fight for peace, but it’s for this reason alone that war will never cease to exist. The hypocrisy of man is lost on me, but their money is not. In times of war, many nations can actually prosper. The need for tools and farmers provides jobs and incomes, meaning the banks for my organization can grow. I once enjoyed war, but I always enjoyed the money more. War is profitable, and I’m willing to risk my life for a tangible cause then for another man's beliefs. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT